particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative divisions of Valruzia
[[Valruzia|'Republic of Valruzia']] (val.: Rzeczypospolita Walruzyjska) is a unitary, parliamentary republic with a central government based in the country's capital city - Nowogard. Administrative division of Valruzia since October 4244 and adaptation of new Constitution, Administrative Reform and Teritorial Self-governance Act has been based on three basic levels of of subdivision and one auxilliary level which may be applied by the Voivodeship's authorities. The territory of Valruzia is divided into five voivodeships (val.: Województwa) which are divided into counties (val.: Powiaty) and municipialities (val.: Gminy). Major cities in Valruzia have the status of both county and municipiality serving as an entity independent from the county surrounding it. Valruzia currently has 5 voivodeships, 73 counties and 4,789 municipialites. Voivodeships Valruzia is currently divided into 5 voivodeships. Administratvie authority at voivodeship level is shared between a central government-appointed governotr known as the voivode (val.: Wojewoda) who serves as the official representative of the Council of Ministers, an elected assembly called the Sejmik, and an executive chosen by the assembly, known as marshal of the voivodeship (val.: Marszałek Województwa). Valusian Voivodeship Valusian Voivodeship is divided into 15 counties (4 cities with county rights, 11 land counties) and is home to Capital District (Rejencja Stołeczna) and the Capital City of Vlaruzia - Nowogard, which is also the capital city of the Voivodeship. There are 995 municipialities within the voivodeship: 234 urban municipialites, 352 urban-rural municipialities and 408 rural municipialities. The Capital District (Rejencja Stołeczna) which consist of counties surrounding Nowogard and two counties located in Kampania Voivodeship is the financial center of the country. Numerous enterprizes and companies have its headquarters within the district. It is colloquially called banking district as National Bank of Valruzia and the biggest banks in Valruzia (f. eg. eMbank, Valfin Bank, Goldwal Bank) have its headquarters within the district. Other significant district which includes counties from Valusian Voivodeship is Central Valruzia District. Ruzian Voivodeship Ruzian Voivodeship is divided into 13 counties (3 cities with county rights, 10 land counties) and has 1102 municipalities: 199 urban municipalities, 394 urban-rural municipalities, 509 rural municipalities. Counties within the voivodeship from three districts: Dabik District (Rejencja Dąbik) in the south, Pastarnia District (Rejencja Pastarnia) in the east, and Central Valruzia District in the north. Brzańsk is the important transport hub for the whole country. Numerous companies have either its headquarters or divisions within the voivodeship. The most important are: Walmaglew, LOT Valruzian Airlines, Homeconnect. WKN Volantis is the biggest employer in the Voivodeship and the most important part of the Ruzian economy. Chynberg Voivodeship Chynberg Voivodeship is the largest Voivodeship in Valruzia by area. It is divided into 19 counties (3 cities with county rights, 16 land counties) and 1480 municipalities: 278 urban municipalities, 512 urban-rural municipalities, and 690 rural municipalities. Counties in the Chynberg Voivodeship form two districts (rejencja). In the north of Chynberg, counties bordering with Lodamun and Likatonia form North-East District (Rejencja Północno-Wschodnia). The Sejmik of the Voivodeship is planning to establish a new district in the centralpart of the voivodeship wchich would associate counties and municipalites which have an extensive oil extraction and rafining industry. Chynberg is home to numerous industries and companies. Walatom and Enerwal combined are the biggest employer in the Voivodeship and are followed by WKN Volantis. Gryfit Voivodeship Gryfit Voivodeship is the smallest Voivodeship in Valruzia by area. It is divided into 11 counties (3 cities with county rights, 8 land counties) and 512 municipalities: 140 urban municipalities, 163 urban-rural municipalities, and 209 rural municipalities. Counties of the Gryfit Voivodeship form two districts: Drawsko-Odoma Disrict (Rejencja Drawsko-Odoma) in the north-western part, and Dabik District (Rejencja Dąbik) in the south-eastern part. The Gryfit Voivodeship has the biggest urbanization rate from all 5 voivodeships. Kampania Voivodeship Kampania Voivodeship is divided into 15 counties, with 3 cities with county rights and 12 land counties. There are 697 municipalities within the voivodeship: 193 urban counties, 229 urban-rural municipalities and 275 rural municipalities. There are two districts within the voivodeship. Five westernmost counties form the Czechot District (Rejencja Czechocka) named after the Czechot Bay. It is an important association of counties with economies based on shipbuilding. Two southernmost counties are part of Capital District (Rejencja Stołeczna). The Sejmik of the Voivodeship considers issuing a motion to expand North-East District to a easternmost counties of Kampania in order to associate oil producing counties in Kampania with those from Chynberg. Counties Each voivodeship in Valruzia is divided into counties, known as Powiat. They are significantly smaller than voivodeships. The number of powiats veries in most of the voivodeships from 11 counies in Gryfit Voivodeship to 19 counties in Chynberg Voivodeship. there are two types of counties: proper country or land county, known as powiat ziemski and cities with county status, knownas miasta na prawach powiatu. Land counties are represented by Starostas and cities with county status by Presidents (Valruzian: President) elected every four years in direct elections. Currently 16 cities have counties rights, those are: Nowogard, Pastarnia, Brzansk, Dabik, Bewierzow, Jeziorne Sady, Hel, Gryfitow, Garnacgrad, Szymonice, Trebegowice, Kninsk, Uniatow, Blatunowice, Szary Kamien and Sztolniaty. List of Counties in Valruzia Municipiality The third and last basic level of administrative subdivision in Valruzia is the municipiality, known as gmina. Counties are divided into municipialities and the number of municipialities may vary from country to county. In total Valruzia has 4,789 municipialites which are classified differently. Currently there are three types of municipalities: urban municipality (Valruzian: Gmina miejska), urban-rural municipality (Valruzian: Gmina miejsko-wiejska), rural municipality (Valruzian: Gmina wiejska) Other Units The Sejmik of the Voivodeship may apply an additional, auxiliary subdivision level which is called district (Valruzian: Rejencja). By the decision of Sejmik, a group of counties, municipialities may be asociated into districts. Usually, districts consist of counties and municipialites with a simmilar economic profile and those which are considered to be closely related in both cultural and economic way. The aim of districts is to establish a platform of mutual and sustainable growth for every entity within the district. Counties and municipialities within the districts are required to establish friendly, economic ties and a program of labor allocation which reduces the unemployment. The decision of the Sejmik must be approved by the authorities within the counties and municipialites which are supposed to be part of the district. The most significant districts which were established are those which consist of the counties surrounding the biggest cities in Valruzia. They expirience rapid economc growth and are the focal points of the valruzian economy and its growth. Statistics proved that people living within the districts can enjoy up to 32% higher annual income and the structural unemployemtns is lower than the country's average. Category:Politics of Valruzia Category:Government of Valruzia Category:Valruzia